Dancing Queen
by DizzyUpTheGirl01
Summary: Smutty smut smut. Seth/OC/Dean. A night of drinking and dancing leads to Dean proving that he's always right. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. I probably should have broken this in to more than one chapter.


"Oh my GOD! I love this song! Dean," the excited woman tugged at his shirt, "come dance! Pleeeeease!"

"You have loooooved every song that came on tonight, darlin'. Make Seth dance." He watched her, amused as she turned her attention to his friend.

"Seth!" She grabbed his arm and drug him reluctantly to the dance floor.

"Dallas, sweetheart, not even I have this much energy." He put his hands loosely on her hips and followed along as she bounced and moved to the music.

"I'm glad you came out tonight, Rollins. We can't get you laid if you're sitting at home or in the gym all the time." She wrapped her arms around his neck as the music slowed.

"You'd be surprised. Chicks dig me. Been beating them off with a stick lately."

"Sure." Dallas rolled her eyes. "No wonder you and Dean get along so well, you're both full of shit."

Seth glanced over his shoulder as his friend, "You know, a year ago he never would have let his girlfriend dance with someone else."

She shrugged, hips swaying to the music. "He didn't know me a year ago. And I'm not his girlfriend, we're just, I don't know, having fun."

Dean sat at the table, watching the duo on the dance floor. He could tell they were talking about him. At least they had a good subject to discuss.

The song ended and the two on the floor made their way back to the table. "Hey stud." Dallas grabbed the empty bottles off the table. "Another round?" The two men nodded and watched as she walked over to the bar, tossing the empty bottles in the trash and placing her order with the bartender.

"I'm not sure how you do it man, but hang on to that one." Seth nodded his head toward the bar.

Dean watched as her hips swayed slightly to the music, the effects of alcohol lowering her guard and inhibitions. They would definitely have fun later. "She is pretty hot." Seth took that was Dean's way of agreeing.

"SHOTS!" The dark haired woman sat down a tray of drinks, handing a shot to each man and grabbing one for herself. She sat down in the booth next to Dean, "A toast! To two of my favorite men! Well, one of my favorites, and Dean." Dallas winked at the man to her right, laughing when he leaned over and licked her cheek. Seth just rolled his eyes, "Shot!" The trio clinked glasses, each downing their shots.

Dean leaned back in his seat as Dallas pulled Seth on the floor again. He adjusted his hat and watched, noticing how her hands slid from his friend's chest to his neck. How her fingers errantly played with his hair. How she was smiling and laughing, green eyes glancing up at Seth every now and then. He finished off his beer and watched as Seth's hands slid to her hips, pulling her just a little closer, his grip a little firmer than the last dance the two had shared. Dean sat and watched, studying them, noticing how her head tilted to the side as she smiled at whatever Seth had just said to her. Watching how when she wasn't looking, Seth's eyes occasionally slid down to her chest before snapping back up, how his hands were easing dangerously close to her ass. How, over the span of the two and a half minute song, the distance between their bodies had gotten smaller.

Dallas glanced over Seth's shoulder to the man sitting in the booth. She found blue eyes watching her. She blew him a kiss and smiled when he blew one back.

The song ended as another started. Seth looked over to the table and saw Dean making his way to them. "She's all yours man." He spun the woman around and excused himself to the bathroom, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Dean leaned down, kissing Dallas on the cheek as she leaned in to him, their bodies flush against one another. His hands tucked into the back pockets, thumbs tracing circles on the bare skin beneath her shirt, above the waist of her denim skirt. He felt her hands immediately go to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He tilted his head a little when she placed a light kiss on his neck. "He likes you."

"What?"

"Seth." He nodded at the man sitting back at their table.

"Oh, he's a sweetheart." She smiled and waved across the dance floor.

"Yeah, a real doll. But, I meant, he ilikes/i you."

"Are you high? He's your best friend." She shook her head.

He just pulled her closer, "Yeah, but he's also a man. I watched you two out here…"

Dallas cut him off, "Dean, it was your idea for us to dance."

He grinned. Her fingers were still playing with his hair, her hips still moving against his. He knew she wasn't mad at his statement. "I know. Just saying, you two looked pretty cozy. And, don't think I haven't seen you look at him."

She just shrugged, "I have eyes and I'm not dead. He's an attractive man."

"I've always appreciated your brutal honesty."

"Good." She smiled, pulling at his hair slightly.

"Do you want him?"

"What!? Seriously! Are you fucking kidding me?"

He tightened his grip to keep her from pulling away, "No, I'm serious." he paused, leaning back to look her in the eyes, "Do you want to fuck him?"

"I want you, jackass. We," she motioned between the them, "may have a very open relationship, but…"

"You didn't answer my question. I know good and damn well how you feel about fucking me and I plan on getting a more thorough reminder when we leave here, but I didn't ask if you wanted to fuck me. I asked if you wanted to fuck Seth."

"I'm not answering that. It's a no win for me. If I say no then you'll swear I'm lying. If I say yes then I just admitted I want to fuck your best friend."

Seth watched the couple on the floor, he knew he'd seen his name come out of both their mouths. Whatever Dean had said had gotten Dallas pretty flustered, but god damnit if that woman couldn't move. He watched as they left the dance floor, hand in hand, a rare display in public for either of them.

"Whenever y'all are ready, we can head out."

Dallas spun around suddenly, "Wait! We can't leave yet. One more shot."

Seth shrugged and slid out of the booth. "I'll get 'em."

"Babe," Dallas leaned her head on Dean's shoulder, the warmth of the alcohol flooding over her. "Two things…one, I may be a little drunk," she glared when both men laughed, "Hey! I said I may be…and I'm in total control of all my faculties. And two, one more dance."

"Take Seth." Dean grinned over at her, his hand squeezing her thigh, "I gotta go take a piss anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, remembering the conversation they just had.

"Go," Dean leaned over, kissing her lips. "Go dance."

Dallas jumped slightly when she felt a second pair of hands settle on her hips, Seth's having moved up her sides, she smiled when a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Got room for one more?"

"Mmm, I'll always make room for you." She leaned her head back on his chest, her hands still on Seth's chest, gripping his shirt. Her hips were swaying between the two men.

Seth looked over at Dean, not sure if he should leave or stay as Dallas still had a tight hold on his shirt. His eyes met Deans who grinned and nodded, "Having fun bro?" Seth let his eyes fall to the woman between them, her head leaned back, one hand fell from his shirt to tangle in Deans hair behind her. He felt the other tighten and pull him closer. Her hips now firmly sandwiched between each of theirs. He had one hand on her arm that was gripping his shirt, the other on one side of her waist. Dean had slid his arm around and up to her neck, tilting her head to the side. He watched her breath catch in her chest when the man behind her whispered something to her. It was just a split second before her chest was rising and falling again with her breaths. He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Yeah man, I am." He finally answered.

Dallas could feel Dean behind her, one hand on her hip, the other tracing over her collar bone. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Seth step closer, his left hand on her other hip, right hand brushing the outside of her thigh. His dark eyes were running over body. "See," Dean mumbled in her ear, "I told you." He ground into her from behind. Her eyes fluttered closed again, fingers massaging his hairline at the back of his head. Her tongue snaked out, running over her bottom lip before Dean leaned down, kissing her.

Dean watched as her hand found its way to Seth's belt loop and pulled him closer, her hips rolling between the two, her skirt slipping dangerously high. He ran his tongue along her neck, smiling at the whimper that fell out of her mouth.

Seth bumped his hips against her, looking down at her skirt, the angle of her body leaned back against Dean allowed him a glimpse of the silky material of her panties.

After the song ended, the trio made their way back to their booth. Dean slid in, pulling Dallas with him and nodding at Seth who fell into the booth, pinning the dark haired woman between them.

Dallas stiffened, eyes flying to look at Dean when she felt his hand sliding up her thigh. A smirk slid across his face, dimples flashing, "Relax, have fun." His hand slid under her skirt, middle finger tracing along her center. "You are not…we are not…not here." She moved to close her legs, cutting off his access to her when she felt Seth lay his hand on her other leg, grip firm, massaging the flesh. Dallas turned to look at Seth whose eyes were on the dance floor. No one could have known what was going on beneath the table. To anyone who looked their way it simply looked like three friends sitting enjoying a night out. Seth's eyes were focused on the random strangers filling the dance floor. Dallas and Dean just looked like two people resting on one another, taking a break from dancing.

Dallas leaned back into Dean, sighing against his shoulder as he pushed her panties to the side and his index finger brushed over her clit. She grabbed at Dean's arm with one hand, her nails digging in to Seth's jean covered thigh with the other as Dean slid first one and then a second digit into her center.

"Focus darling," Dean whispered against her ear, "close your eyes, claw my arm up, bite the shit out of Seth's shoulder," his fingers curled inside her, "I don't care what you have to do, but don't you dare let anyone in this place know what's going on. I'm not getting kicked out of here before you cum."

Not wanting to speak, afraid of what noises would roll out if she opened her mouth, Dallas nodded, pulling his hand tighter to her and rolling her pelvis forward against his hand, pushing her fingers harder into Seth's thigh, feeling the muscle jump beneath her palm.

Seth's eyes were on the dance floor but all other senses were focused on the woman to his right. He could feel her body tensing, trying to control the little whimpers escaping her. He pulled her left leg to drape over his knee, opening her up more. He could smell the unmistakable sweetness of sex in the air, feel her breast brushing against the back of his arm with each breath she took, hear the noises she was fighting to control.

Her nails dug into Dean's arm, head rolling to the side to rest on Seth's shoulder. Seth leaned back further against her, his grip on her thigh tightening slightly when she bit down on his shoulder as Dean pulled her orgasm from her with his fingers.

"You ready to head out? We should probably get the dancing queen here back before she crashes on us." Dean's blue eyes looking over Dallas' shoulder to Seth.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seth stood, turning to Dallas as she adjusted her skirt, "You ok to walk, Dall?" He smirked when she answered by flipping them both off. He stepped back, allowing Dean to take Dallas by the hand and pull her out of the bar, falling in step behind them.

Dean swiped the key card and pushed the door open, he felt Dallas stop and pull free from him. "Shoes babe, gotta lose the shoes." She always kicked her shoes off as soon as she walked in the door. He noticed Seth hesitating at the door, hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm headed to my room. Thanks for dragging my ass out though," his brown eyes looked over at the woman sitting on the bed pulling her boots off and dropping them heavily to the floor, "it was fun."

"You should stay for a little while. Want another beer?" Dean pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one to Dallas and offering the other to Seth before grabbing one for himself. Seth shrugged and stepped in, closing the door behind him and taking the offered beer.

"Quarters!" Dallas jumped up suddenly, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Jager. "We should play quarters!" Both men looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Dean grabbed a tumbler from the tray by the ice box.

The bottle of liquor quickly disappeared, each person missing more and more shots as they game went on. "Yes!" Dean pumped his fist, "Still got it! Drink up babe." He slid the glass to Dallas.

"Uh uh. No more. No mas. No bueno. I'm done." She shook her head and passed the glass to Seth. "Make Seth take it. Hey Seth, question…" she paused, watching him down the shot.

"Answer." He responded, the liquid coating his throat.

"How did you decide on this," she patted his hair. "Enquiring minds want to know."

He shrugged, "Honestly, I went out with your boy there," he pointed at Dean, "and we got pretty fucked up. Next thing I know I'm waking up in some skeezy Tijuana hotel wearing nothing but a sombrero with some Mexican hooker named…what was her name?"

"Guadalupe." Dean answered, laughing.

"Yeah, Guadalupe and the only thing I could find was a half used bottle of blonde hair dye and two pesos stuck to my ass. But, you should hear about the time we got lit and Dean freaked out over seeing a bunny."

"Yeah, those things are terrifying, with their beady little eyes, buck teeth, and floppy ears. I swear that Bugs Bunny is responsible for creating more serial killers than anything. But seriously, that rabbit was out to get me."

Dallas leaned back, studying the two men, "You two are so full of shit. I swear, both of you can go to hell." She laughed, watching as Seth stood, "Piss break" he declared, disappearing into the bathroom. She looked over at Dean who was watching her, "Come here." He crooked his finger at her, using his foot to scoot her chair closer. She stood and walked to where he was sitting and pulled him out of his chair.

"I can't believe you did that back there." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. "You liked it. Don't even try to lie." She smiled against him, pulling him down for another kiss, letting him dominate her mouth with his tongue. Dean pulled back, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. His head tilted to the side, looking past her. He grinned, and grabbed on to each side of her face, tongue tracing over her bottom lip before delving back into her mouth. His blue eyes focused behind her as he edged her backwards.

Dallas pulled the hat from Dean's head, tossing it to the side and tangling his hair in her fingers, letting him back her against the wall. A fleshy wall. A fleshy wall that moved, and had its hands resting on her hips. Seth. She looked up at Dean, her green eyes meeting his blue ones, questioning. "Whatever you want." She let his words wash over her, sinking in and thinking them over for a moment. "I want you." She pulled him back down and leaned back, resting her body fully against Seth. "Both." Pushing back slightly on Dean's chest, she turned to look at the man behind her, running her hand up his chest to his neck and leaning in to his body to kiss him.

Seth felt her being pinned against him, his hands were fisted in her hair, tongues sliding against each other. He felt himself harden against her when she drew his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, tugging at it.

Dallas leaned back, letting Seth's lip go from her teeth. "Two rules," she started, "One," she ran a finger down Seth's chest, over his belt and cupped him over his jeans, "no one gets weird after." Both men nodded. "And two," she turned slightly, cupping Dean's hardened denim covered length in her other hand, "no sword fights." Both men laughed and agreed. "Not a problem sweetheart."

Dean watched as Dallas slid her hands beneath Seth's shirt and eased it over his head, leaning back in to Dean, eyes raking over Seth's body. He leaned down, guiding his hands from her hips, under her shirt, cupping her breasts in his hands, kneading them and burying his face in her hair. "God you smell good. Like strawberries and cream."

Her breath sped up slightly, back arching into his hands, hips rolling to grind against Seth's. Seth grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head, Dean's hands never leaving her breasts. Dallas reached behind her, unhooking her bra. Dean moved his hands just long enough to let the bra fall to the floor. She continued rolling her hips between the two men. Seth pushed her back slightly, nodding to the bed. Each man, taking a hand as she walked to the bed, Dean letting go long enough to pull his own shirt off. Seth and Dean each taking time to kick their shoes off.

Dallas leaned back on the soft mattress, watching the men in front of her. Both so gorgeous, their bodies incredible in their own different ways. Seth was cut and toned, each muscle defined, his tanned skin glowing under the light. Dean was the larger of the two, his shoulders broader, chest more built, hair spattered across his pecs, every movement he made seemed calculated and effortless. She reached out blindly for Dean who was standing just out of reach, both men's jeans having joined their shirts and shoes on the floor. Seth knelt over her, kissing her abdomen, his hands sliding along her legs, pushing them further apart.

Dean stepped closer to the bed as Seth eased down her body, pulling her skirt and panties down her legs. He watched as legs fell open, allowing Seth to rest between them, his mouth on her inner thigh, tongue tracing little designs. He turned his attention back to Dallas when she reached out again, grabbing the waistband of his boxer's and pulling them down, taking his cock in her hand and sliding up his length.

The bed shifted beneath Dallas as Dean eased on to it, giving her hand better access. The muscles in her legs tightened when she felt the first stroke of Seth's tongue against her clit. Her other hand immediately twisted in his hair holding him to her. Her hips arched off the bed when his mouth left her, a small groan leaving her body.

Seth stood, sliding his boxers down his legs, freeing himself. "Condom." Seth started to back away, looking for his jeans and wallet. "Nah," Deans voice filled the room, "she's good. Got it taken care of." Seth turned back to the bed and grabbed her legs, pulling her to him. He looked up at the woman beneath him, her hand working over Dean, pumping him, her tongue snaked out, licking at the tip and drawing his head into her mouth. Her eyes glanced over to Seth. "You sure?" She nodded, a smile playing at her lips as Dean's hips thrust forward, burying himself in her mouth. Seth had the confirmation he needed and guided himself to her entrance, pushing into her.

Dean watched as she worked her mouth over him, groaning around his cock as Seth filled her. His fingers tightened in her hair, guiding her speed as her mouth vibrated over him. "Fuck." His head turned to Seth and smiled, "Yeah, that shits tight man." Seth nodded, pumping in to her, a sheen of sweat covering his back. His hands still on her thighs, holding her legs apart.

Dallas jerked her hips up, meeting Seth as he worked between her legs. The feeling of both men filling her washing over her as she felt herself explode around Seth, moments later he slammed into her, cumming. His head rested on her chest before he rolled off her.

A small whimper filled the room when Dean pushed back off the bed and away from her mouth and hands. The sudden loss of both men's bodies leaving her feeling exposed. She watched Dean walk to the end of the bed and ease her over. He leaned over her, hand tracing up her spine, soft kisses following until he reached her neck where he sucked gently. Dean gripped himself, running the tip of his cock along her folds and over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Dallas jumped slightly, arching back towards Dean and grabbing at the first thing she could, Seth's knee. She turned her upper body so she was eye level with Seth's growing erection. Her hair splayed over her shoulder and fell to Seth's lap. She ran her tongue up his length, taking him into her mouth. She felt him harden against her tongue. Her body stiffened, coming to life as Dean plunged in to her from behind, fingers digging in to her hips. Their flesh connecting over and over. The bed squeaking beneath them, the headboard slamming off the wall with each powerful thrust.

Seth buried his fingers in her dark hair, letting her work at her own pace, taking him fully into her mouth, sucking and moaning, her fingers gripping at his thighs as Dean repeatedly powered in to her.

Dean moved one hand from her hip to slip between her folds, stroking her clit. He knew she was close and he wasn't sure he could hold out much more. He watched her head moving up and down, sliding over Seth. Seth's head had fallen back against the headboard, his eyes closed tight, jaw clenched, moments later Seth's groan of release echoed thru the room. He watched as Dallas continued working him, swallowing all he had before letting him slip from her mouth. Seth laid back against the bed, fingers running thru Dallas' hair. He could feel her tightening around him as her hips slammed back against his own. "You've done so good baby," he glanced up at Seth who smiled down at her and nodded his head, satisfied exhaustion written on his features, "it's time for you to cum. Let go." He snapped his hips forward, his finger strumming over her clit faster. She snapped her head back calling out his name as she came apart beneath him. "Fuck!" He slammed forward again, pouring himself into her feeling her spasms slowing.

The three bodies laid on the bed, Dallas resting her head on Dean's chest his hand tracing along her side, kissing her forehead when she looked up at him, smiling. She felt the bed shift as Seth stood to get up and pull his jeans back on. "You don't have to go." "I know, but I'm going to go shower and get some sleep. I'll see y'all later." He smiled over at her, waving at the two as he opened the door and headed to his room.

"Did you have a good time?" Dean looked down at the naked woman in his bed. "Yeah," she smiled, blushing slightly, "I did. I could have had just as much with just you, but yeah, I had fun. I may not be able to walk right when I wake up." He felt her grin against his chest, "I guess I'll have to take it easy on you later then." She hummed her agreement. "Night babe."


End file.
